Okami-san and Her Seven Swans
by Thessalonika
Summary: The sequel to Okami-san and the Little Mermaid Who Actually Has Legs Already. Okami-san is in deep trouble with no end in sight. However, could this be the push she needs to finally shed that Wolf's Clothing and let herself have her own happily ever after? Loosely based on the story The Six Swans (Google it, people). RyokoxRyoshi. Part of a fanfic Okami-san series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okami-san and Her Seven Swans**_

*Well, now that Ryoko isn't _talking_, things will have to be from _my _point of view, but to make things easier, I've decided to cut down on some of the sarcastic comments… for now.*

Morino Ryoshi knows something is very, very wrong.

Ryoko, next to him in the stands, is silent, and she keeps her arms wrapped around her waist, like she's trying to hold herself together. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are sharp, staring down at the track field, but at the same time it's like she's staring into nowhere.

_It's obvious she's not okay. I can't take watching this anymore._

Ryoshi hates seeing Ryoko in pain and not doing anything about it. The roar of the cheering crowd as the runner take off snaps him back to reality. Ryoko flinches, as if it startled her as well.

"That's it. Come on," Ryoshi says, taking a dazed Ryoko's hand and gently leading her out of the stands and across the grass. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? You're…" She frowns and looks down.

"…So quiet. Please, what can I do?" he says urgently.

"Why aren't you talking?"

"Is it something I said?" He immediately scolds himself for the comment. _You're being selfish! You're not the center of her life. She has other problems._

Then Ryoko's mouth twists down in a funny way, the way someone's face scrunches up when they're about to cry. She shakes her head quickly, and weakly pushes him away. _Don't latch on to me, don't try to get past this protection I've worked so hard to make for myself… If I choose to believe in hope and that hope turns to despair, what will I do then? _

_But it's too late, _she realizes. _I already believe in him, despite my attempts to run from… whatever it is I feel for him. It doesn't matter now, though. I'm alone again, locked in this silent world, surrounded by my enemies. And now that I know what this feels like, relying on someone again, I'll be too weak to go back to being alone…_

"No!" Ryoshi exclaims. "Please don't try to push me away, Ryoko. I told you before, and I'll tell you again for the rest of your life! I'm not leaving you. You're never alone. You've always got me.

"Please. Just talk to me." _Don't you get it? I can't!_

Ryoshi watches as tears spill down Ryoko's cheeks. _I hate myself. I hate that…I hate that…. Why…? Why can't I just hold it in? _She sobs mentally.

Ryoshi wraps his arms around Ryoko, holding her to him, one hand on her back and the other cradling her head. To his relief, she holds onto him in return, crying quietly into his shirt. But just a little bit.

She is careful not to make a sound. Umi is always listening, and the last thing Ryoko wants is for the enemy to hear her crying.

"Is it Shiro?" Ryoshi's voice is soft, but Ryoko can hear the hardness in his voice.

"_Before you do anything __**stupid**_," the cold voice from the mic warns suddenly, startling Ryoko, "you should know that your every move is being watched—at your dorm, in class, everywhere. We are watching right now. So, don't try anything you might think is a loop-hole in our agreement—nodding or shaking your head, or any such nonsense. Right now, just shake your head. Your Prince is expecting a response, after all."

Ryoko's stomach drops into her shoes. She swallows, then sadly shakes her head, not looking Ryoshi in the eyes, which she actually could have done for once since his phobia seems to disappear in Manly Mode, for the most part.

"Really?" Ryoshi is surprised before his instincts kick in. _I don't know how, or why, but something's not right here. She isn't being honest... she won't look at my face, and her hands are moving nervously… Why is she lying?_

Ryoshi looks pretty confused. Ryoko watches his face set in thought.

Ryoko fights the urge to kill someone. _These bastards are going to pay for this. Just wait, Shiro. Whatever you're planning, I will hunt you down. As soon as I can do something about it. I just have to do it alone, for now. There's no way to tell anyone else._

_To save the Otogi Bank, its members, and myself, I will go back to that isolated place._

Ryoshi can't prove it, but he has the feeling someone—Shiro probably—has her under control. A minute ago she looked like she was going to give him a hint, but then she froze up. Her behavior was too out of character and weird to be explained otherwise… He looks down at her. _Look at my eyes and please read what I'm trying to tell you. I understand what's happening. Don't be worried._

"Well, okay…I understand. Let's go back." He says slowly, hoping she gets the message.

Ryoko's eyes widen in reception. Without talking, the two slowly walk back to the spectator area.

Toyotama dashes up to them ecstatically.

"Guys! I made the team!" she screams.

"That's great, Toyotama." Ryoshi says. Ryoko smiles weakly at her.

"Well, it was all thanks to you guys! I will pay back the favor, with pleasure. Okay, I have to go. I have some news to tell my new teammate about what really happened with that bike thing. See you around!" She flashes them one last smile and runs off to find the track star.

"Well, now that that's over we should head back. To the Bank." Ryoshi says, eyeing Ryoko carefully.

The voice sounds off in Ryoko's ear again.

"Don't go with him. Go to the park and wait. I need to see you in person for a moment. We have business to attend to."

Ryoko quickly shakes her head at Ryoshi. She turns and runs away quickly, before he has the chance to respond. Breathing hard, she stops over to the park and sits on a bench. _Since they can see me, they should know where I am._

Umi shows up quietly.

Ryoko looks her over. Umi is wearing a light violet skirt that ends a few inches above her knees. The skirt is cut into pleated, fat sections with barely visible white trim on the undersides. When Umi walks toward her, the skirt swishes around her legs like thick, fat octopus tentacles.

"Hello Okami."

Ryoko scowls savagely. _Bitch. When this is over I'm gonna rip your freaking head off!_

"_Ouch._ I think I was just set on fire, that gaze was so scorching. But anyways. Since I have complete control over you, I might as well use you for my purposes."

_What are her purposes? What does she get out of controlling me like this?_

"I have your voice because although I'm blackmailing _you_, I'm also blackmailing Shiro."

_You're __**what? **_

She laughs, obviously aware of how surprised Ryoko is.

"I'm sort of teasing him with this information I have, you see. He would love to know the addresses of the Bank members, all their secrets, and all their dirty laundry so he can aptly destroy all of you. However he has something I want that he refuses to give up. So until he does, I can't make a deal with him. I have a feeling he will give it up, however, given enough time. _You, _on the other hand. Even without the threat of Shiro, you are still vulnerable, with that past of yours. You might just be a pawn in my game, but that game, at least for Shiro, revolves around you." She chuckles.

"I'd have to be pretty stupid to let you know what I desire from this. But until that has been relinquished to me, you can still be used. Which brings me to our business." Ryoko continues to scowl.

"The Otogi Bank, although they don't yet know it, is about to receive a request to be cast members in the spring drama production (because surprisingly not many people in this wretched Academy are big enough losers to participate in drama). I run many business deals around campus, and these drama freaks hired me to make their costumes, but I don't really feel like it, in all honesty. So that job goes to _you."_

_What?! I don't want to be a freaking slave! But especially not a slave who makes ugly ass drama costumes how lame is that!? _Ryoko's face shows her outrage. Her teeth are bared in a particularly wolf-ish way.

"Yes, sounds delightful doesn't it? Well I'm sure by the time you finish all seven of the swan costumes you will have been given your voice back, one way or another." _This bitch enjoys watching me squirm… I swear, when this over she's dead meat after this little stunt!_

_I have to make __**seven **__of these damn things?! _

"Yeah, so, that was all I needed to say. The materials will be delivered to you this evening. You're free to go now."

Ryoko trembles in anger as Umi sashays off dismissively. When someone touches her shoulder she jumps, spins, and lands a crushing blow on Ryoshi's unsuspecting face. He flies backwards and lands with a **OOF **on the ground.

Ryoko winces and quickly helps him up, an apologetic yet confused look on her face.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you! You just ran off without telling me what was going on so I followed you."

Ryoko sighs. She is very, very relieved to see him instead of someone else. She places her hand on her chest. _I. Am. _She throws her arms out awkwardly to communicate '_going away'._

_ "_Um… sorry Ryoko but that was a little too confusing… even for me." Ryoko covers her face with her palm, exasperated. She sighs.

_ "_Are you going back to the dorm?" _Yes! _Ryoko nods rigorously.

"Okay… can I walk you?" _Fine._ She nods.


	2. -Extra-

_**(This chapter is sort of a bonus. It has no effect on the plot whatsoever since it's just a dream she has but I still felt the need to include it, just for fun. So there you have it!)**_

_**Ryoko in Wonderland**_

Okami Ryoko finds herself outside.

She is wearing a knee-length pink dress with ruffles on it. This is confusing because Ryoko never wears anything cute if she can help it. _I don't remember how I got here. _The green grass around her tickles her bare feet. _This must be a dream. _

Suddenly, from the edges of the field, she suddenly sees Mimi Usami, running past her. Ryoko notices that she is going very fast. Mimi's white dress causes her to trip, and she quickly checks a golden watch around her wrist as she gets back up. _Mimi doesn't seem to notice me. _

"I'm late! Ahh, he's going to kill me when he finds out!" Mimi frets.

"Hey, Mimi! Wait up!" Ryoko begins to runs after her. Suddenly Mimi disappears from Ryoko's view. Just as she comes to the spot where Mimi disappeared, Ryoko trips and stumbles down

Down

Down

Into a deep, dark pit.

"Aggghhhhhh!" She screams, dark golden hair flying around her. "What's happening!?" The fall seems to last forever, until she lands with a smack on the cold, hard floor…

…of a room.

She grunts, and slowly sits up.

"Huh?" The room is big. The halls leading down from it end with a tiny door, no bigger than Ryoko's hand. Other than a table, the room is empty. _Wow. This is one trippy dream._ Standing, she slowly walks over to the tiny door and crouches down to examine it. _No secret openings… it's just a little door. Obviously I can't fit through that, but there's no way out besides it. There must be some way. _She jogs over to the table. A miniature bottle sits on it. The words 'Drink me' are engraved on a label in the side. Ryoko puts it down stubbornly.

"Yeah right!" she says, in case someone can hear her.

"It could be poison or something!" She glances at it again. The side of the bottle, to her shock, now says, 'Learn to trust.'

She scowls into the distance. _But what do I know about this place? It could be trying to help. Not much choice, right? _

Hesitantly, she takes a gulp.

Nothing happens.

Then Ryoko notices that her clothes are getting slowly but steadily larger on her.

"What the crap?!" she cries. The shrinking refuses to stop. Ryoko watches helplessly as the room gets larger, as if it is swallowing her up. _Oh crap. What if I shrink into thin air?! _Suddenly, she stops decreasing. Fortunately, she is still in existence. Unfortunately, she is naked.

"Oh, man! What am I supposed to do now?! Shit, I even left the key up there!" Ryoko almost trips over a little box next to her. A little cake sits inside with the words 'Eat Me' written in icing. _Okay… let's see what happens now. _Ryoko takes a teeny, tiny nibble. Soon, she grows, and grows, and grows until she is the size of the ceiling.

"Freakier and freakier…," she mutters.

Tentatively, she sips the Drink Me bottle, after taking the key. She shrinks and shrinks until she is only three inches tall. Hoisting the key on one shoulder tomboyishly, she grins triumphantly. _I'm kicking this dream's ass… if it is a dream, anyway. Feels real. But it just can't be. Oh… and I'm still naked. That's a problem._

In a burst of inspiration, she grabs the edge of her enormous dress and _rips! _A strip of pink fabric comes off. Tongue stuck out in concentration, Ryoko wraps the fabric around herself elaborately and ties it together with a bow at the neckline. _There. That should work OK for now. Now let's get out of here! _

She slings the key over her shoulder and dashes to the miniature door, slides the key in, and runs into the great big world.

It is a strange world. The fog hangs low and mysterious. Ryoko squints in an attempt to see into it. Besides a few trees and shrubs and things, most of the scenery is covered by the twilight –_That's odd, it was morning in the field, before the rabbit hole—_and by the mist. Uneasily, Ryoko, steps along the path, early aware that she is alone, in a strange place, with no help in case she should be attacked. Being completely blindsided by the fog isn't helping either. She walks cautiously, fists raised in preparation. _This is fine. I have fought alone before. _Suddenly an irritating voice in the center of her mind whispers, 'But not in a while. You've lost some of your bite, learning to count on Ryoshi. And now that he's not here, that dependence will cost you. As I said it would. This is what you are thinking, yes?'

Since no one was around for Ryoko to be embarrassed in front of by talking to herself, she hissed,

"Shut up! That's not even a little true."

"Talking to one's self is rather unhealthy, my dear. You are certainly mad, but it is strange all the same." A light, male voice states from Ryoko's left side.

"What?" She gasps.

"Oh dear. You are confused, aren't you? Let's start with something simple then. Who are you?" Ryoko's golden-brown eyes bulged. The President of the Otogi Bank is staring down at her, from the top of a mushroom. He is smoking a pipe carelessly, legs crossed, wearing a bright green dress with blue patterns on it that reminds Ryoko of a very large insect.

"President?! Where are we?!"

He frowns and cocks his head to the side.

"Now, we aren't going to get anywhere if you don't answer the questions."

"Huh? President—!"

"I said, who are you?"

Ryoko pauses.

"Okami Ryoko, since you can't seem to remember that we've known each other for almost a year…"

"I didn't ask what your name was. I asked who you _are. _You still haven't answered me."

"Well, maybe _you _should answer _me!" _

"Do control your temper!" _Fine! Maybe if I give him what he wants, he'll help me figure this place out! _

"I—I am…I…"

"Is it possible you aren't sure?"

"No, obviously I'm _sure. _I'm a strong and violent girl who needs nothing and no one!" The statement bursts from Ryoko's lungs.

"Hmm." The president puffs his pipe.

"_What? _Ya don't believe me?!" Ryoko exclaims.

"I don't think _you _believe you. But I've always thought people should mind their own business, unless asked not to."

Fuming, Ryoko grits her teeth.

"Can you help me get back to a normal size…_ please?" _

"What's wrong with being three inches tall? I rather like it myself."

"_Well I don't!" _Sighing,the President exhales smoke in a cloud, blowing it all over Ryoko's face.

"Listen, jerk—!"

"Very well!" The President says, interrupting Ryoko.

"If you wish to grow, simply take a bite of this mushroom and I guarantee your request shall be granted." Ryoko distrustfully takes a plug of the mushroom, and grows until she is her normal five feet, eight inches approximately.

"Oh, and here is some new clothing. A lady does not walk in the nude, I should think."

A blue dress lands softly next to her. _Where did that come from?_

She looks up to thank the President, but he has vanished into the fog. Ryoko finds herself alone once again. But not for long.

"**Oh dear oh dear oh dear! I'm so very late! The duchess will have my head for this!**" Mimi darts out rapidly in front of Ryoko.

"Mimi! Hey Mimi! Waaaaiiit!" Ryoko gasps, breaking into a run. Mimi's trail leads her to an end to the path. The open air breaks the mist, giving Ryoko some much-needed clarity. An enormous castle stands against the sky, somehow menacing. Ryoko stands in awe of it for a moment. _Well… it's Mimi's fault I'm even here in the first place. I guess I should see where she's lead me._

"I'm sorry Duchess! The dress wasn't quite prepared in time." Ryoko watches as Mimi bows before her Duchess, who is shrouded in shadow at the window Ryoko is watching from. Suddenly she steps into the light, and Ryoko gasps. _Otohime?!_

"It is of no matter." Otohime waves away the timid Mimi. "Fetch me Cheshire. I wish to see him immediately."

"Otohime!" Ryoko knocks on the window.

"IT's me! Okami-san!" Otohime makes a strange face, but opens the window.

"And who are you, rugged girl?" Ryoko deflates. _She doesn't remember. _

"Never mind… I—"

"Well we might as well have tea at any rate. WHITE RABBIT! Where's Cheshire?!" _Wow, Otohime is so bitchy. Why is everyone different here? _Mimi runs into the room, which appears to be the kitchen, pulling...

Taro.

Except for that he is wearing kitty-cat ears. And a tail.

"Good evening, Duchess," he purrs. "My, don't we look lovely. And who is this ravishing creature?" _Well, he's the same, anyway._

"Her name… well, I don't actually know what it is."

"Ryoko."

"Ah! A gorgeous name." Taro the Cheshire Cat lounges across Otohime's lap lavishly.

"Is he your uh… pet?"

Otohime smiles. "In a way."

"Um, thanks for the tea, but I should be going…" Before anyone can stop her, Ryoko jumps out the window.

Taro's grinning face appears in front of Ryoko's.

"Well how do you think you're going to make that happen? Where is it that you want to go?"

Ryoko fidgets.

"I don't care! As long as I can keep moving. Why? Do you know which way I should go?" Taro flips his tail in a way Ryoko finds strangely flirtatious. _Jeez. Getting hit on by Taro is even more disgusting when he looks like he should be chugging Fancy Feast._

"Well, if you don't care where you end up, does it matter which way you go?"

Angrily, Ryoko throws her fist at him. The Cheshire Taro vanishes, and her fist goes through fog.

"Ahh!" She howls in frustration.

"You know," a voice purrs in her ear, causing her to jump, "I'm no expert… but _I _think you do know where you want to be. Too scared to venture there perhaps?" The Cheshire Taro meows.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Are you going to help me, or not?" _I don't know what he's talking about. I've never even heard of this place, how could I know where I want to go when I don't know the 'where's'? _The annoying voice that sounds like a bit like Ringo's pipes up, 'Ah, but this place is certainly not what it seems. You may have been here you whole life and never have known it. Places like these are always changing.' As if the Cheshire Taro can also hear the voice, he says,

"Too true, m'lady."

"What?" Ryoko asks.

"Nothing, nothing! Now… if I were you, and fortunately I'm not, I would go yonder…" The Cheshire Taro jabs his tail down the first path, the secrets of its directions shrouded in mist.

"So you aren't completely useless after all. _Thank you." _She marches forward, walking right through Taro (who poofs away at the last second).

The strange plants on the side of the path are beginning to unnerve Ryoko. As her combat boots crush the ground, she thinks she hears tiny voices crying insults at her. _Man, I must be baked or something._

Up ahead she sees a tiny patch of visible area. As the path ends, she steps into a clearing. There is a big picnic table in the middle of it. Ryoko sets her face in determination. She doesn't really want to be there, but… _No use kidding myself. I better just face whatever it is head on._

"Wonderful!" A voice cries from the table.

Majolica sits lazily at the head of the table. She is wearing a black top hat with little cards tied to it. Not completely surprising, given her personality.

"Majo!" Ryoko cries. "Do you know where we are?" Ryoko notices she and Majo are not alone. That Nezumi brat is sitting beside her. He is about a foot tall for some reason. His butler Harmel is sipping tea. He is also wearing bunny ears.

"Of course! We're at a tea party!" Majo grins, cleaning her glasses.

"Who is this 'Majo'?"

"Majo, _you're _Majo!"

"I've never heard of her! Have _you, _Nezumi?" Majolica twirls her top hat.

Nezumi was asleep.

"Well, there you have it! We confused him to sleep!"

"Aghhh! Are you all _nuts?!" _

_ "_Of course we're nuts!" says Harmel plainly.

"We're all nuts here."

"You must be too, or you wouldn't have shown up!" adds Majolica.

"I am perfectly normal." Ryoko growls.

"_Denial!" _Majo, Nezumi, and Harmel shout gleefully.

"Is it not nuts to deny yourself what you want most?" This briefly stuns Ryoko.

"What are you getting at?!"

"Why, nothing, I should think!" They all giggle.

"I have a riddle for you!" Majo exclaims suddenly.

"Ugh, what is it?" Ryoko, for lack of a better plan, sits down next to her.

Majo leans close to her.

"How is an Okami-san like a wolf?" By now Ryoko is getting extremely irritated.

"_How_?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"**I haven't the faintest idea!" **Majolica squeals, and the entire table erupts in laughter.

"Have some more tea!"

"I can't have _more, _I never had any to begin with!" Ryoko exclaims.

"You mean you can't take _less, _people can always take _more." _Harmel says.

"Nobody asked you, you stuck-up brat servant!"

"Temper, temper!" chides Majolica.

"I'm no brat servant! I'm the March Hare!"

"What?"

"What _not. _That's a much better statement!"

"Ugh, that's it!" Ryoko stands up and stomps off. _Stupid Cheshire Taro. What a waste of time! Jack-asses!_

_ I'm so sick of this place, I could kill someone! I hope I wake up soon._

In no time, Ryoko is lost. She trips and stumbles blindly through the darkness, twigs stabbing her in the side, thorns scratching her boots, until she is bleeding.

Suddenly, it's too much.

"Aghh! Somebody save me from this place!" she cries. Silence. Then, from the darkness, someone approaches.

"Who goes there!?" Ryoko shouts, raising her fists, and immediately is annoyed by the Medieval vocabulary this place has forced on her.

"I heard someone crying while I was out! Please, I mean no harm! It is your Prince!"

"My wha..?" She gasps as Ryoshi steps into her view. His hair is pushed back from his face, exposing his gorgeous eyes and a face Ryoko thinks is irresistible in general—not that she would ever admit that. He is dressed in the white, regal, cloak that was in Ryoko's previous dream…the kissing one. She turns red at that realization.

"Ryoshi, Prince of Hearts, at your service!" He bows awkwardly.

"P…Prince?"

"Yes… you don't live in this kingdom?"

"Um. No… Even you… don't remember?" Ryoko is actually a little hurt by this, but Ryoshi is only confused.

"I don't believe we've met. You must not be from around here. There's no way I'd forget you. You're too beautiful." The last part is muttered.

"Even you don't remember me? Great, just _great. _You're in love with me, y'know that? Back in _reality."_

"Reality…?"

"Ugh, never mind. How did you get to be Prince?"

"I overthrew the previous prince. A horrible dictator, I'm afraid."

"Then why does everyone here seem so scared of you? And the atmosphere here sucks. It's always _foggy."_

"Well, I can hardly help the weather," Prince Ryoshi says jokingly.

"And unfortunately many of the citizens have not learned to trust me yet. They were treated horribly by the last ruler, and they seem reluctant to put faith in another. But that's fine. I intend to fully change their minds. I love this country more than my own life and I wish only to serve its people."

"Hmmm. Maybe they don't want a ruler? Maybe they want to be by themselves."

"If that is truly the case, I will sadly step down. However, I intend to let them rule me as much as I rule them. That is how all countries prosper." They have been walking side by side.

"You… really can't remember me?"

"You… almost seem familiar, but not exactly. It's pretty weird."

"You're weird. Sometimes you sound all dignified but then you'll say something a certain way and I think, Oh, it's still Ryoshi. In fact this whole freaky place seems…"

Suddenly the truth crashes into her like a ton of bricks. Slowly she turns around and looks Ryoshi in the eyes.

"This place. It's not a location, like a park or whatever. I think… It's gotta be… my _heart_."

"Excuse me?"

"That's it! That's what it has to be… like what the voice said, 'places like these are always changing', it's so hard to see anything in here, it's foggy all the time, everyone's always hinting at my personal feelings… and _you_… You're the…"

With a start, Ryoko wakes.


	3. Chapter 3

*Although it worries Little Red senseless, even she is powerless to reach Ryoko. Each night she quietly asks if Ryoko would like some assistance with making those hideous swan costumes, and each night Ryoko firmly shakes her head. Ryoko remains true to her word and doesn't speak, sing, hum, or laugh. The entire Bank is frustrated with the situation. Ryoshi has explained his assumptions to the President, but they cannot act on a hunch alone… These are dark times for our heroes! Then one day…*

"Okami Ryoko to the Headmaster's office!" The rusty screech of the loudspeaker jolts Ryoko from her thoughts. _ What? Oh no… I can't talk to Aragami… _Worry begins to tug at her insides insistently as she slowly gets up from her desk. However, she does what Okami Ryoko does best: takes on a stiff upper lip, and marches forward resolutely to her fate, showing absolute confidence and masking her doubts.

"Come in, child." Aragami Rampou responds to her knock. As soon as he lays eyes on her he smirks. _Argh, gross! I forgot what a total pervert this guy is. That's ok. I'll box him if he tries any crap with me._

Ryoko bows (careful not to bend over in his direction so he can't ogle her butt) and takes a seat opposite him at his mahogany desk.

"Now, Okami-san, I have some very serious matters to discuss with you. I wish our time together were more _pleasurable…" SICK! "—however, _some unfortunate matters have nevertheless occurred." He straightens his glasses.

"I've gotten reports, from several members of this campus and also from those at other schools, that you have been engaging in illegal activities. These include harassment, violence, and gang activity. I would be willing to ignore some misdemeanors as you are a member of the Otogi Bank, but even I cannot ignore the fact that you are abusing students from your own academy! This is shameful, and I won't allow it. Therefore, unless the accusations are false, I have no choice to expel you from the prestigious Otogi Academy."

_No. Nonononono! _Ryoko's jaw dropped defenselessly. _I—I never harassed anyone unless it was for the Bank! I'm innocent! _A familiar feeling starts to wrap its hands around her throat and squeeze.

"That's right. You've been here before, haven't you? Well nobody believed you then and they ain't believin' you now." Her earpiece taunts.

"Don't you dare shake your head. Or it's the end for you." On the inside, she stats freaking out.

On the outside she stares, horrified, at Mr. Aragami until he decides she isn't going to respond, and gets creeped out enough to dismiss her. Heart throbbing in her chest, Ryoko slowly lifts herself outside the office and stumbles, panicked, down the hallway. _Someone… anyone… what am I going to do?!_

Later, after school in the Otogi Bank HQ, The President opens one eye, and firmly says, "Headmaster Aragami plans to expel Ryoko."

A resounding chorus of "_**What?!**_" bursts from the members.

"How can this have happened?!" Ringo exclaims angrily.

"Apparently Aragami was told that she is actively violent and abusive to the students. It's all lies of course, but she can't—or won't—defend herself."

"Then speak to him for her, damn it!" Ryoshi bursts.

"I've already tried my hardest to convince him of her innocence, but he refuses to listen to a word of it. Only a testimony from her will clear her name, in his eyes. She has three weeks to find other living arrangements or to contact relatives, and then she will be expelled."

Immediately, Ryoshi snaps into Manly Mode.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Ryoko. And if all fails, you have a home with m—with, um, us at Yuki's boarding house. Don't worry about anything. You can count on us." She lets him place a hand by hers.

"Right," says the President.

"If we could only find a way so she could speak… I hate seeing you like this." Ringo says gently to Ryoko.

"It's like she's put herself away somewhere, out of our reach. Climbed up a tree and refused to come down," Otohime sighs.

"Why are you still listening to these idiots? Go make those swan costumes! The drama production is in three weeks and you have to finish before they kick you out." Nomagii Umi snickers through the earpiece.

Teeth gritted, Ryoko stands up and quietly exits as her friends watch her go. After she leaves, Alice's eyes widen.

"Why don't we take a look at the Otogibana City security cameras. Perhaps we can see what's been going on these past few weeks…"

"Brilliant as usual," the President says.

The members crowd around Alice's laptop. Quickly, she pulls up footage from the track meet, the same day Ryoko went silent.

Ryoko and Ryoshi appear onscreen.

"Seems normal… they're just doing the Toyotama request."

"Wait!" Ryoshi points to a shadow on the edge of the screen.

"See that? I think that's… is that Nomagii Umi? Look, she's following Ryoko." The members watch as Ryoko bumps into Umi and they converse briefly—until Ryoko suddenly and violently shoves her against the wall. They watch as the two seem to argue, and then—

"What… Umi's giving her something. Is that an earpiece?" Otsu gasps. Onscreen, Umi leaves and Ryoko begins to visibly start to hyperventilate, until Ryoshi shows up.

"I'm there for the rest of that. She was so upset… Hey, cut over to the park feed for that day!" Ryoshi exclaims. A video of Ryoko meeting Umi in the park shows the two, but Ryoko's mouth remains shut through their visit, although it's obvious through her furious facial expressions that she wants to say something. Eventually she leaves and Ryoshi arrives. The serious atmosphere is temporarily broken when everyone snickers as they watch Ryoshi get socked in the face.

"Dude. Rough! Do you do anything besides follow her around?" teases Taro.

"Hey, she just left without any-!" Ryoshi stops suddenly.

"Wait. That's got to be it. Umi is controlling her. She… she must be telling her what to do through the earpiece. It makes total sense. I mean, that thing can probably hear her and people close to her when they talk." Ryoshi's brow furrows.

"And you think Umi ordered her not to talk? Why would she want to do that? And more importantly, why in the hell would Ryoko agree to this?!" Ringo says, frustrated.

"If I were Umi… I suppose I would use some kind of blackmail technique, since obviously she isn't a physical threat to Ryoko. As to her motivations… that's a mystery, at least for now." The President muses.

Ringo gasps in remembrance. "Of course… her past..."

"Yes, I imagine Ryoko would do just about anything to keep that a secret from anyone."

"Wait, you know?!"

"Silly Ringo. Do you really think I would recruit anyone into this Bank without doing a thorough background check?" The President says cheerfully.

"Well it's still a horrible violation of privacy…!"

"Which is why I usually don't mention that I know anything personal. But always assume that I know everything about _everyone _in this entire academy." The members frown at him. The President shifts uncomfortably.

"Anyhow, we need to take action immediately. We have the drama production coming up soon, and we need to solve this problem before that gets in our way."

"But what can we do? If we say that we know the truth, who knows what Umi will do to poor Ryoko? What if she tells her secrets to everyone because we took the ear piece away?" Otohime asks.

"Well, I think the solution is obvious." The President smiles.

"We don't trouble Ryoko at all. We go right to the source."

"Right," Ryoshi says, and takes out his slingshot.

They head outside to the park, where the cameras have shown Umi is hanging out. They plan as they walk.

"Simply taking away her mic won't solve anything. She'll still have the info on Ryoko, and she'll have been provoked to expose it. Not to mention, I can't dispel a strange feeling that Hitsujikai Shiro is somehow involved in this, though I don't know how. That means we'll need to remove her from the situation entirely."

"Are we gonna kill her!?" Majolica gasps.

"My goodness, no," the President responds.

"If we can get enough evidence against her, we can simply get her expelled. Problem solved!"

They see Umi jogging up ahead and quickly move to block her path.

"Hey! Get out of the way, freaks!" She scowls.

"Hello, Nomagii Umi. We have some business to discuss regarding a friend of ours. You may come quietly or we can restrain you but regardless, you will be coming with us."

"Like hell I will!"

Taro sighs and grabs her arm.

"Hey, let go of me!"

They drag her back to the client meeting room.

"What the _hell _is this all about?!"

"Don't play the fool, Umi," Alice says, crossing her legs.

"We know what you're doing to Ryoko."

"I can't imagine what you mean," Umi says coolly.

"We have the footage. Do you need us to show you what you already know, or are you going to drop this act?" says Ryoshi. A silence fills the room.

Then Umi begins to softly giggle.

"You really are idiots, aren't you? You don't even begin to realize what's really going on here!"

"We realize enough. Give up. You don't have the upper hand anymore. We have the video of you harassing Ryoko, and once we show Aragami your goose is cooked!" exclaims Ringo.

"Really? I doubt it. All you have is video of us talking. And as I recall, she pushed me against the wall. Kind of goes against her favor as the case may be, doesn't it? And I still have the upper hand in this. Ryoko isn't the only one I have information on."

"And let me guess, you plan on telling Shire all of our secrets?" The President says in a bored tone. Umi looks briefly stunned.

"We are not afraid of Hitsujikai. His punishment is forthcoming. But that is no business of yours… Although, there's something that _is _your business." The President's cheerful voice darkens a shade.

"We at the Otogi Bank do not enjoy being pawns in your silly ambitions. You will already be receiving a retribution for the trouble you have caused us thus far. I can only give you this chance to back out while you still can. If you continue to get in our way, we'll have to make things a little more difficult for you."

Umi snorts. "Tch. You're all talk. You are but a small part in my game. What do you really think you can do to me? You wouldn't want little Ryoko to suffer, would you? Even you can't control the power of a few carefully placed words. No matter what you do to me, I can always open my mouth about her… Now, I think I'll be going. I do have to make sure some costumes are being made. See ya." She gets up, and walks quickly out of the room, leaving all the Otogi Bank members furious. Suddenly, Ryoshi jumps up and walks angrily after Umi, leaving the others behind.

"Hey! _Hey! _What you said earlier. That isn't true," Ryoshi's voice is hard and angry. Umi turns around to face him, a smirk on her lips.

"You think you have all the power. But you couldn't be more wrong."

"Well, big boy…," Umi purrs, and leans into his face.

"_Prove it."_

And right as Ryoko walks up, Umi places a kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoshi shoves Umi off.

"Ryoko! This isn't what it looks like!" Ryoshi exclaims desperately.

Umi laughs. "You know, just this once I think I'll give you permission to say something! Your face is priceless!"

Ryoko makes a sound in the back of her throat that almost breaks Ryoshi's heart. When she speaks, her voice sounds rusty from lack of use. Her face is stony, but her eyes are filled with hurt. She tightens her jaw line, and swallows.

"I… I, um. I don't have anything to say, so. See you around." She turns and stalks off. Ryoshi turns on Umi.

"If you were a boy… I'd make you pay for this." He scowls, then dashes after Ryoko.

"Ryoko! Wait! Ryoko, please listen to me!" He finally catches up to her and grabs her shoulders gently.

"Please, _she _kissed me. I would never…" Ryoko's gaze silences him. She shrugs. Ryoshi knows better. Her eyes are full of tears. _Stop it, _Ryoko commands herself angrily. _You look weak. Conceal, don't feel. Remember, never let them see it… never let them see you hurt._

"Hey," he whispers.

"You… do you remember what I told you, at the party?" Ryoko's eyes glance up. She flashes back to the fireworks display, and what Ryoshi promised.

'_No matter what happens…I'll always love you, Ryoko!' _

"I told you that I would stay by your side, no matter what. Because I love you. I still do. I don't want to kiss anybody but you, Ryoko. You've got to believe me." Ryoko's face reddens.

If Ryoko could talk, she would have said something to the ends of 'who said I gave a crap who you kiss' or 'you think this hurts me? It doesn't. I don't care about you!' But Ryoko found it hard to lie without a voice, and when Ryoshi said those words to her, she felt her heart sob in relief. Instead, she lowered her eyebrows, sighed dismissively, and nodded, for lack of another plan of response.

"Thank you… for trusting me, Ryoko." Ryoshi smiles at her softly. A comfortable silence follows. She notices that Ryoshi still has his hands on her, but they have gravitated to her waist as they talked (or as Ryoshi talked and Ryoko used body language). Ryoko looks up at Ryoshi, and slowly, softly, returns the gentle smile.

In a sudden, quiet way, Ryoko is unexpectedly, passionately, filled with a current of feeling for him, for everything Ryoshi has said and done for her, rushing over her, all at once… This sweet, tender emotion overwhelms her and flusters her with its intensity. The atmosphere corresponds, and Ryoshi finds himself being pulled to Ryoko by his heart, flooded with affection for her. Surprisingly, Ryoko gently feels herself leaning into Ryoshi's embrace. He lets his instincts take over, and carefully, but firmly, holds her to him. Softly, their eyes shut. Ryoko can feel his warm breath inches from hers…

"There they are!" squeals a familiar voice. Majolica and the other members are running toward them. Ryoko and Ryoshi immediately snap away from each other, microseconds from their lips touching. They awkwardly wave to the other members.

_What was that… is it possible—_, Ryoshi wonders.

_-That he and I almost kissed each other? _Ryoko's thoughts echo, confused, but mostly shy.

_I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself be in this place._

"We were looking all over for you!" Otohime gushes.

"Did something happen with Umi?"

"No, nothing important. Ryoko was just coming back." Ryoshi turns to Ryoko.

"While you were gone, we discovered the footage. We know what's going on between you and Umi."

_Could they really know?_

"We think we can stop her, but we'll need to pay Shiro a visit. If you wish to stay behind we completely understand." Alice says.

Ryoko angrily shakes her head. _No way. I'm coming with you!_

"Very well. Let's head out to Onigashima first thing tomorrow," the President says lightly.

"No one forget their weapons, now!" And with that, the Otogi Bank splits apart for the day. Except for Ryoko, Ringo, and Ryoshi, who walk home together.

"Don't worry about a thing, Ryoko!" Ringo says and pats her friend. "Ryoshi and I will take good care of you! I'll do most of it, of course. However Ryoshi can take care of some of your other needs, the special ones I _can't, _if you catch my—"

"_Um, uhhh so _what's the plan for tomorrow?" asks Ryoshi. Everyone is extremely uncomfortable, besides Ringo, as usual. Ryoshi and Ryoko are blushing and Ryoko is scowling furiously at Ringo, who dodges a lunge Ryoko makes at her. Ringo giggles wickedly before saying,

"The President suspects that Umi is tied to Shiro. He thinks that her motivations have something to do with having power. All her previous behavior points to an obsession with being able to control and manipulate, a trait she shares with Shiro. We all think that what she's after could be the throne of Onigashima."

"What?"

"It would make perfect sense," points out Little Red.

"She could work Shiro like a puppet if she has info on the Bank, especially info on Ryoko. How hard would it have to be to see how much he hates us and use it to get what she wants? All it would take would be a trade: just like she always does around campus. Shiro's position as Student Council President for the destruction of the Otogi Bank, and of the girl he lives to ruin."

"Of course…!" mutters Ryoshi angrily.

"Only… it must not be going to plan… Shiro's being stubborn. If he weren't, she'd have thrown Ryoko to the wolves by now. Which is why we're going to see him."

"We aren't… going to make some kind of a deal with that bastard, are we…?" Ryoshi's voice darkens.

"No. You see, if we eliminate Umi's motivation we eliminate her leverage. She's not going to pursue ruining us if she has no reason. And to ensure that we just have to get some footage of her bad behavior. Then we can have something to show Aragami in case she starts any more trouble!" schemes Ringo.

"Wow. I wish I had been there to help plan all this…"

"That's okay, I have the feeling you were… busy with other things." Ringo gives Ryoko a tiny, sly side-ways glance.

"Humph!" Ryoko crosses her arms stubbornly and frowns, lips pouted. Ringo chuckles softly. Ryoshi, as usual, is boyishly clueless as to what is going on.

The next day, bright and early, the two girls head over to the Bank HQ. Ryoko clips her Neko-Neko Knuckles to her belt, silently thanking God that she isn't being forced to wear that embarrassing purple wolf outfit this time. Ryoshi shows up with his slingshot and a fresh set of Pachinko balls. Taro and Otohime arrive next, along with the President and Alice. Majo and Otsu will hold down HQ until everyone gets back, just in case.

Ryoko steels herself. A part of her is still that little thirteen year old girl, terrified of Shiro. However, she knows she isn't alone, not anymore, and she can face him now. For the last time. It's hard to be afraid when all she has to do is call his name, and Ryoshi's got her back. In fact, she doesn't even have to call his name: they automatically come to each other now, in battle.

Ryoko knows that if she fought alone now she would still be good, but she'd miss his assistance. His every move corresponded and matched hers, and hers his. She in the front, he from behind. Back to back, every challenger fell down almost immediately. Their fighting patterns are an excellent match, for sure, and Ryoko would be lying he she said it didn't make her feel very connected to Ryoshi in a way she wasn't connected to anyone else. She knew, also, that his feelings for her were what drove his every move. All to keep her safe. All to be her partner in a fight. Even back before he knew how to fight, when he was her 'shield'. Real bravery is when you fight when you know you'll probably lose, but you do it anyway, because someone you love could be hurt, she realizes. _How did I ever think he was weak? He's not. Not all…_

Next to her, Ryoshi is also preparing himself. He swore to hunt Shiro down, and the day has come for him to make good on his vow. However, he knows that Ryoko deserves to be the one to take him down. Ryoshi's job is to protect her, but he also realizes, standing next to her, that the only way Ryoko can heal is if she is allowed to come to terms with the past herself. All Ryoshi can do for her now is hold her hand, watch her back, catch her when she falls, and most importantly, show her how good letting someone love you, and letting yourself love them in return, can be. If she could only let him reach her. And yet… Ryoshi feels as though she may finally be opening her heart...

"Alright!" The President clears his throat.

"Let's move out!"

"Right!"


	5. Chapter 5

The skies that loom over Onigashima are a deep and threatening gray, the clouds lifelessly clinging to it, their wispy shapes like lost souls trapped in the coming storm. Though Ryoko and the other members of the Otogi Bank are armed and ready, along with Kibitsu Momoko (who just came for the fun of kicking Oni butt- although she had leaned next to Ryoko and purred flirtatiously, "Anything for my little Wolf-chan."), dread knots her stomach, twisted with a fiery rage. However, she is counting on this rage. It is what fuels her fists.

Onigashima High school seems to her like large, graffiti stained monument to everything wrong with her life. She bares her teeth. Two friends down, The President (in one of his famous disguises—a brown haired thug wearing a black leather jacket that says 'The Jets' on the back. Don't ask me why) claps his hands.

"Alright everyone! You know the drill. "

"Let's teach some punks a lesson," Taro grins with his usual dashing charms. Otohime _may_ have given him some pre-victory celebration earlier; Gentleman Mode is in full effect!

Right on cue, twenty or so thugs rush from the bowels of the school.

"Well if it isn't the Otogi Bank," sneers the one closest to Okami-san. The other delinquents chuckle obnoxiously.

"I wouldn't sound so smug. Onigashima has continued to cause problems, so as I promised, we came to end this once and for all. And believe me, it will be painful for you," Momo places a hand on her curvaceous hip.

"Hah. We heard you might be stopping by soon. I won't lie, it's a pain in the ass. But I can't wait to return the favor. And, if things go well…l plan to _literally _make myself a pain in _your_ ass, Ryoko-san." He smirks foully at her. There is a very brief silence where nothing and nobody moves a single muscle while his last words sink with disgust into everyone's heads.

And then the next thing anybody knew, Ryoshi had knocked him to the ground, and was on top of him, his fists coming down right after another, slamming into him. Rolling Ryoshi over, the head delinquent lands a few blows on him, snapping the tension.

Everyone else takes the cue, and full combat explodes.

Thug after thug pours out of Onigashima, heading right for Ryoko. Her eyes stay locked on Ryoshi. Ryoko is not one to let the men do the fighting for her. In a blind fury, she throws the thug off of Ryoshi and socks the delinquent in the head, while simultaneously slamming the toe of her combat boot into his crotch. He falls with a squeal of pain.

The next one attempts to go for her face, a rookie mistake—the punch leaves his ribs wide open, and Ryoko takes the opportunity. Dodging his punch, she lands a blow to his side, causing him to stagger backward. She kicks him to the side just in time to twist and smash the Neko-Neko knuckles into his chin, knocking him on his back.

"Nice uppercut, Ryoko!" cries Ringo as she ties up Ryoko's losing opponents.

Ryoko grunts, and dodges another punch in time to kick out the back of his knees, a move that usually works—but the thug recovers, and twists her arm, pulling her into a choke hold. Right then and there, Ryoko makes her decision.

_Screw my past, screw Shiro, and screw the hell out of Nomagii Umi! This is my freaking life, and I don't give two shits what people like them used to do to me—There's no way in hell I'm playing this game a second longer! I've got people who care about me, and if they're with me, who cares what anyone knows…!_

_I'm Okami Ryoko, and nobody fucks with me!_

She reaches up with her last ounce of space and yanks off the earpiece, throws it on the ground, firmly lifts her boot, and _**CRUNCH! **_

*Hello, it's me, the amazing narrator! Now that Ryoko has put her foot down on this nonsense, (literally!), her voice is free. So all the control is going back to her. She's been dying to have the point of view. Now let's get back to the action!*

"SCREW THIS! Ryoshi!" I scream.

"Got it!" In an instant the thug is down by Ryoshi's slingshot.

"I'm so sorry Ryoko!" He cries, running over to me. I turn, and we fight together, back to back.

"Why are you apologizing?" I shouts. The sounds of fists and 'MEOW!' as my Knuckles make contact with these jerks swarms in my brain like a bed of angry wasps, punctuated by the _snap-CRACK! _of Momo's whip.

"Because—"

Someone with a crowbar is running towards Ryoshi, only feet away. On instinct, we lock right arms and spin so that our sides are reversed. I take down crowbar guy with two hits. We twist back and release each other.

"I should have been there—"

He glances at me over his shoulder before firing a Pachinko ball over our shoulders, "—before it even happened!"

"That's crap!" I dodge a blow. I kick to the side, my body twisting and stepping in the free, light way that only comes when someone is watching your back.

"You—UGH!" I shout as I thrust another kick—and miss.

"You're always right there for me! Give yourself some credit, you idiot!"

"Ryoko… you know you're talking, right?" he asks incredulously

"Yeah, I guess… we're gonna take care of this here and now. So who gives a crap about my secrets. I think it's time I handle this myself." Ryoshi turns and beams at her.

"That's… great, Ryoko! I just want you to be happy… I hope—"

In a single second, four things happen:

I see a delinquent, who has a metal bat.

He is aiming for Ryoshi, who can't see him.

I don't think.

I jump.

A short, but blinding pain explodes over my head. Supernovae lace my vision. Even my ears are ringing. Someone screams, and through my blurred vision I see myself about to smack the pavement, but someone catches me. Strong arms. I fit right in there.

"So nice," I mutter weakly. I can feel myself losing consciousness.

Someone… Ah, Ryoshi? Pretty eyes. They stare at me, murmuring something.

"Why, Ryoko, would you do something like that?" The voice. So worried. Why did I do it…?

"I was being your shield…" So much noise. I don't think he can hear me. I want to talk louder but everything hurts.

"Oh God! Quickly, take her home!" I think that was Ringo, but all I can see are Ryoshi's eyes, the luminous jade sprinkled with amber, but just barely.

"Right!"

I'm being lifted somewhere. Ryoshi's hands are on my thighs. What?

I'm on his back.

"Ryoko-chan? Ryoko?"

"W…what…?"

"Can you hold onto my shoulders? Please?"

"N…no, I needed to do something…"

"Ryoko, we need to get you to a hospital. I think you have a concussion." His voice is so worried. Soft and sweet. I want to kiss him, but my head hurts and my thought are all wrong. What is a concussion?

"Just hold on!" I want to make him happy, though I don't know why, so I do. His shoulders are nice. Wide but not too wide. Manly. I press my cheek onto his left shoulder, gently. I think I want to sleep. He is so warm and he smells nice. I think I don't remember his name anymore, but I do think I love this boy. But mostly I am tired.

"Ryoko, you have to promise to stay awake. If you don't you could go into a coma. Please, please stay awake for me." This one bouncy ride. Oh, he's running.

"Will you stay with me?" The question sounds from the back of my throbbing, white mind. My head is whirling around inside my skill. I kinda need to barf.

"I promise I will stay by your side forever, Ryoko. Just stay awake." I smile.

"Ok. Then I promise too."

*Okay, so they get to the hospital, she manages to stay awake, yatta yatta yatta. Meanwhile, back at Onigashima…*

The Bank has gloriously fought their way into the heart of Demon High. From the blank, water-stained lab room, Alice monitors the locations of the members.

"Okay, everyone. If you'll just turn, you'll be at the Student Council office."

"Got it!" Momoko radios in. In no time, they are outside Hitsujikai's door. Taro throws it open.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well. The great Otogi Bank has arrived." Hitsujikai's smooth, malicious voice states from behind his desk. Shiro sits, hands neatly folded in a tepee position, smirking dangerously at them. His sharp eyes glint in the shadows of the dimly lit room.

"Enough talk, Hitsujikai. We didn't come all this way to entertain feeble threats." Momo's words cause Shiro to glare.

"Indeed. There's only one thing that needs to be said." The President smiles. The smile does not touch his eyes.

"You're going to leave Otogibana City. Forever."

After a short silence, Shiro grins darkly. He chuckles in derision.

"What makes you think I have any intention of doing that? Surely you aren't _that _foolish. Speaking of fools…" His violet eyes skirt the group of members.

"_Where's that little boy? _I think we have some business to finish." He spits venomously.

"Yours and Morino-kun's personal affairs are not the matter at hand. I repeat: you are to vacate this city immediately."

Shiro scoffs.

"And here I thought the infamous Otogi Bank would be a challenge for me. I thought you said involving adults would be too low for you?"

"Make no mistake about it, we don't need any adults," Taro replies.

"That's right. This is between you and us, Hitsujikai. We are placing an official kill order on you, so to speak. We have already taken measures to replace your position as Onigashima Student Council President. If you are still in this city by tomorrow you will be captured, and taken care of. I don't think we need to explain what that entails."

"_What?" _ He hisses.

"We are being merciful. You should be turned over to the law for violence, blackmail, sexual and physical harassment, and I'm sure we could find other things you're guilty of besides the above as well… Instead, we're just banishing you. Oh, and don't think you can hide. We have eyes all over this city, including those within Onigashima itself. Assume that nowhere is safe for you."

Shiro laughs, a panicked edge creeping into his voice.

"You…_** You really think it will be that easy to defeat me?! You will pay for your idiocy…**_" Shiro bares his teeth.

The President waves his hand dismissively.

"You have heard our rules. Disobey and you will pay the price." He motions for the remaining members to exit.

"That is all." The President turns, and follows the others out of the room, leaving Shiro furious and seething in the darkness.

"Alice, are we being tailed?" Momoko speaks into her earpiece. For the downstairs lab, Alice checks the Onigashima cam system feed before responding.

"Negative. I will contact you immediately should this change."

Momo nods. "Roger that. We're coming out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Things sound well so far, but I personally have a creepy feeling that Hitsujikai isn't finished with Ryoko. Before the rest of the Bank can head over to the hospital, they have one more thing to take care of. But anyways. Let's see how Ryoko is doing, the poor thing…*

Something, somewhere in the darkness of my mind, pulls at the edges of my consciousness. It is time to wake up.

The harsh light from the ceiling pierces my vision as my eyelids flutter open. Why am I here? Oh, right. The whole concussion thing.

All I can remember is us arriving here, and they put me in a bed because I was blacking out and some nice nurse was telling me that it's okay now, okay to sleep, and I said no, Ryoshi made me promise. But then I went to sleep anyway. Now that I think about it, this is not my first time awake. I thought I had dreamed it, but between the timeless gaps of sleep, someone would wake me, routinely. So that I wouldn't go into a coma… I recall the doctor's instructions.

I struggle to sit up, but the rush of blood from my head pushes me back on the bed.

My hand brushes something soft, and I look down.

Ryoshi is asleep beside me, his upper body leaning on my bed. His hand was resting on my stomach, covering my own. His lips are parted just a little, dark hair pushed awkwardly over his cheeks in sleep. I smile a little because he looks so cute.

I have to do something about these feelings. They hurt in my head, but they hurt even worse in my heart. I turn away from him, blushing and embarrassed. I can't afford to entertain this stuff now.

_You're going to have to entertain it someday, y'know, _a voice in the back of my head says frankly.

_Shut up. _I snap back. _What do _you_ know?!_

Ryoshi stirs and slowly sits up. He jumps when he sees me looking at him.

"Tch. What kind of hunter are you."

"Hey, you startled me!"

I roll my eyes, but smile.

"I'm happy you're awake, Ryoko. How do you feel?"

"Better than before, anyway. So did they dope me up or what?"

"They gave you some anesthesia, I think. Mostly you're here to rest. You do have a concussion though."

"Hm." I look down.

"So um, thanks… for carrying me."

"Oh! Yeah, it was no problem at all, really! You're pretty light."

I laugh awkwardly.

"Good then. So did you just sleep this whole time?"

"Well no. I had to wake you up every three hours. Plus it was hard to sleep 'cause you talked for a long time."

"What did I say?" I ask nervously.

"Well… it doesn't matter. They drugged you, after all…"

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe not." We both laugh.

"When can we get out of here?"

"They gave me some instructions on how to take care of you—er, I mean, how you should have Ringo take care of you. But other than that, I think we're free to go."

"Awesome."

"Ryoko?" Ryoko says suddenly.

"Yeah?" my voice comes out softer than I want.

"About earlier, at Onigashima…? I just wanted to ask you."

Oh no. Is this about all that embarrassing stuff I said while my head was being all screwed up?

"Please…don't be my shield. I want you to fight by my side but… please, don't do that. I don't want you hurt. If you want to help me, protect yourself above anything. If you're safe, nothing can be wrong in my world."

I don't know what to say.

_Tsundere_ mode kicks in.

"Hey! I, um, I wasn't trying to protect you! You just looked like you needed saving so, I just, so you know…!" I blush and look down.

Then I feel a prick in my stomach. Something inside me whispers, _Aren't you ashamed? How would you feel if he told you he didn't care about you; he just saved you 'cause it was the honorable thing? You'd feel shitty. C'mon Ryoko. Look at him. He deserves better. And you're a liar anyways._

_ "_I mean…," I sigh.

"I mean, thank you. If it really bothers you that much, I won't do it again. But to be fair… you shouldn't be doing it either." Ryoshi smiles at me. So pleased for even a touch of gentleness from me. _That's because you're starving him of it, you coward! Now's your chance—tell him how you feel! _The voice shouts.

"I told myself I would do whatever it takes to protect you, no matter what. But if you want me to stop, I will." This time I'm the one smiling.

_Good. Because I love you, and I don't want you hurt either._

They say that when you have an addiction, the first step to happiness and healing from it is admitting you have a problem, just to yourself. In a weird way, this is what I just did. No one hears it but me, but those words echo through my chest. I'm going to be strong for Ryoshi, and for myself. I love Morino Ryoshi. There. I've admitted it to myself, and someday I'll admit it to him. But I can't do it now. I'm not strong enough. Even saying it in my own heart makes me feel scared.

I take a deep breath, and move forward, as if my whole world has not just changed forever.

"…Thank you…Ryoshi."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you see, Okami-san is completely innocent." The President finishes with a smile. The Otogi Bank (sans Ryoko and Ryoshi, of course) stands in front of Headmaster Aragami.

"Hmm. Then, would it be correct of me to assume they she can now testify for herself as well?"

"Yes, she can personally verify what we just explained."

"Very well. I will call her here tomorrow and if she can give a personal account, then she will of course be allowed to remain at Otogi Academy. Nomagii Umi will have to be expelled should her behavior prove true."

"Excellent!" The President bows.

"Exceptional work, all of you. You are dismissed." They bow, and exit.

"So then Ryoko should be alright now?" Otohime asks as they pause outside the office.

"Certainly, my Princess." Taro murmurs to her.

"It will be a hassle to make sure Hitsujikai has evacuated Otogibana, but I'm sure Alice will handle it." Alice glares at her cousin.

"Let's visit Ryoko. I hope she's alright." Otohime whispers.

"I sent Ryoshi a text. They're going to meet us at HQ after all. I guess she won't need to stay at the hospital any longer, which is a relief. I've been so worried!" Ringo sighs.

"Well, let's get going then! I'm exhausted!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoko-chan!" squeals Ringo, tackling me in an embrace.

"Thank goodness Ryoshi took such good care of you!" I blush a little.

"Um, yeah, it's all good… So how did it go?" I ask, suddenly furious.

"Not to worry, my dear. Hitsujikai will be leaving Otogibana City permanently. Or something _extremely _unpleasant will be happening to him." I frown and grit my teeth.

"I don't like it."

"What?!" cries Ringo.

"I thought you'd be thrilled."

"No, that's not it. He isn't going to leave."

"Oh, he will." The President says lightly.

"I—"

"Ryoko, please. It's okay. You can trust us. We'll take care of everything. You don't even have to worry about it. Honest."

Uncertainty settles in my gut, but I swallow.

"Actually, I'm pissed, to be honest." Ringo makes a sad face.

"Did we do something wrong?"

"Tch, no. I just… I just can't believe a got a concussion while you guys got to have all the fun!"

They stare at me silently, they begin to laugh at me.

"Hey it's not funny! I should have been there! And I'm ticked at myself too. I can't believe I let my guard down like that." They all keep laughing at me. I growl and glare at them.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko." Ryoshi says suddenly.

"I let you down. I didn't make it in time, so you got hurt." He bows.

"Please forgive me."

I frown silently at him.

"Hey. Quit being an idiot." I smile.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"No, I do."

"I just got in the way, and I didn't keep you safe!" He says, his voice full of shame.

"It's my fault."

"Ryoshi." I say softly.

"You did nothing _but _protect me that entire time. That thing with the bat could have happened to anybody. So… so… Be happy for what you _did _do. Thank you for that. It was more than enough." The whole room is staring at me. Suddenly self-conscious, I look away.

"I'm just saying, you should learn to forgive yourself!" I exclaim abruptly.

"Aww, Ryoko totally loves you, Ryoshi! Just look at her adorable face!" gushes Ringo.

"Ringo! Shut up!"

She giggles. "You say that 'cause it's true."

"Ugh, I give up, Ringo. You think whatever you wanna think. I don't care."

"Aww, that's no fun! It's only good if I can tease you!" She laughs and pokes my side.

"You are so weird!" I say, but I'm laughing too.

Ryoshi smiles at us.

"Guys, we didn't tell her the best part."

"What? Even _you _know more than me?"

"They went to Headmaster Aragami's office while we were in the hospital, and explained everything to him. You're not going to be expelled."

"Although he still needs a personal account, that should be easy now." The President adds.

"Really?" I allow myself to grin.

"Yup!" Ringo smiles.

"Thank you all so much!" I gush.

"I'll definitely pay back the favor!"

"That won't be necessary. You're our friend, and you didn't make a request anyway. We just helped you on our own." Alice says.

I just smile at them. I don't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should…. I should have just been brave enough to cut the crap and say something before."

"It was no trouble Ryoko!" Otohime exclaims.

"Yeah!"

"Anytime for a cutie like—OTOHIME DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT I'M SORRY!"

"You're a valuable part of the Bank, Ryoko. It was a pleasure."

"So see? None of us minded. And you should have said something before, but not to be braver. You should have just trusted that you friends would take care of you, no matter what." Ringo says softly, gently touching my shoulder.

I feel like I might cry, so I just say, "Okay. I… might… try better. Next time."

"Sounds good!"

"Hey, wait a minute! What about those stupid swan costumes?" I burst.

"Well… we are still in the play. I guess we'll just have to wear 'em," says Taro.

The Bank member groan unanimously.

"Hey at least I finished them. And I worked hard on those, you guys! Show some gratitude."

They laugh in admittance.

"Okay, I think our day has been long enough, don't you? The Bank is dismissed!"

"See ya!" I call over my shoulder as Ringo, Ryoshi, and I climb up the secret stairway.

As soon as we get outside, Ringo turns to me.

"How was the hospital?"

"Pretty good. They gave me these pills to take."

"You know what that means!"

"Huh?"

"No gym!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yup! You have to take it easy, missy!" she smirks.

"Hey! I'm tough enough to handle—"

*Blah Blah Blah! The wolf struggles but is conquered by her tiny guardian, as usual! They go back home, as does our cowardly hunter. However, he soon realizes that he still has Ryoko's concussion pills in his pocket, the goofball. So he head back over to Ryoko and Ringo's place. Little does anyone know, someone else lurks in the shadows of the dark hallways of the dorm room… how terrifying!*

Ryoshi smacks himself on the forehead. _Of course—the pills. I knew I was forgetting something._

He turns back and dashes onwards the girl's dorm building. The sun is dying in the sky, its red and orange draining out into the darkness. Ryoshi knows his Aunt Yuki will kill him for being out so late. She'll probably make another joke about him and Ryoko. He blushes at the thought.

Finally the building is in his sights. He runs up the stairs frantically. Suddenly, at Ryoko's door, a figure blocks his way.

"Excuse—" He stops as the form comes it to focus. Ryoshi's mind blazes as he immediately whips out his slingshot. At close range it will do him little good, but it doesn't matter. He has to keep what he sees away from that door.

"Hitsujikai." He growls.

"Get the hell away from here. _Now_."

Shiro twists angrily in Ryoshi's direction.

"Morino-kun. You still find means to get in my way." He snarls, violet eyes on fire.

Ryoshi says nothing. He aims at Hitsujikai.

"Get. _Out._"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ryoshi? Is that you?" I open the door.

Oh God. Shiro stands over me.

"Ryoko!" Ryoshi cries, and before I know it, he is standing protectively in front of me.

"What's going on? Oh my goodness!" Ringo cries.

"Ringo! Get my Knuckles! Now!" Ringo dashes over to me. I slip the Knuckles on.

"Nice try, Shiro. I'm not tied up this time."

He laughs. My blood runs cold.

"Does it matter, Ryoko?" He chuckles in derision, teeth sharp.

"You're still weak. Once I take care of—UGH!" Ryoshi socks Hitsujikai in the jaw. He is knocked onto the ground.

"Don't speak to her! Get out! NOW!" he shouts. The rage on Ryoshi's usually gentle face shocks even Shiro, momentarily. He slowly stands back up.

"Not until I'm finished, _boy." _

Ryoshi shoves me back as gently as possible. The time it takes him to move me causes him to be hit in the gut by one of Shiro's lightning fast punches, again and again. Ryoshi ducks and upper cuts Shiro. I can see the fury in his movements. And I can feel the fury inside me. Slipping behind Shiro, I slam a punch into his side.

Shiro twists, and slaps me.

The last feeling I have is anger and humiliation. Shiro isn't even intimidated by me enough to punch me. He just slaps me and I'm down. Wrath sets my bones on fire.

I stand back up.

I slam my Knuckles into his head. That gets his attention.

Shiro's face is bloody. I was too angry to notice what Ryoshi did to him after he hit me but it must have been something.

"You dare hit me?" he snarls.

"Go screw yourself." I spit, and throw another blow. He dodges, and makes a punch in my direction, but I'm too fast. The fact that I'm so much shorter than him allows me to easily duck him, and I move faster. Ryoshi helps from behind. He fires.

I picture, with each hit, my thirteen year old self, covering under Shiro's body, struggling. I picture her crying in the bathroom when she found out what he had told everyone. I remember the humiliation of having to leave the town to run from it.

_All your fault! _I scream with my fists. _It's all your fault!_

My fists crash into him without mercy. I hit him until I can't feel the impact anymore. I hit him until my arms are a blur and all I can feel is my anger.

I return to myself after a while. Ryoshi is standing by me. We look down at Shiro. He is struggling to sit up on the floor.

"Get out of here. If you ever come back, I'll kill you." Ryoshi spits.

With a glare, Shiro stands, and struggles to walk until he is out of the halls, gone into the night. I watch him go. For the first time in three years, I feel the wolf in my heart lie down, and rest.

I turn to Ryoshi. The hate in his face is gone. He looks at me, his face full of worry and love. He sees my face. For some reason, my eyes fill with tears. Without a word, he hugs me to him, and I put my arms around his neck and let a soft sob escape me. My body shakes. The tears spill down my cheeks and into his shirt. Ryoshi's arms tighten around my waist. He puts one on my back and gently caresses me. I sob again.

"Don't worry," he whispers into my ear.

"He's gone. It's okay, sweetheart." His voice soothes me. The tenderness fills me with emotion. He's never called me that before. I blush. Ringo comes out. She hugs me too, from behind. We stand like that, together, for a really long time.

Finally, I separate from them. Slowly, we walk inside the dorm.

"D-don't. Don't tell people I cried." I whisper. We all laugh softly. They smile.

"We won't."

*Well! That was emotionally draining. It looks like the tale of Okami-san and her seven swans is over, but don't look away. Especially if you want to see Ryoko trying to be a maid! But no spoilers! All's well that ends well!*


End file.
